Drabbles
by me122334
Summary: In response to the Bi-Weekly Challenges on Psychfic.
1. Juliet is Late

Juliet rushed into her dad's house (one not stolen or conned, thankfully), feeling a little guilty for being late. It was Frank's 65th birthday party, and while she would have loved to be on time, extra paperwork (and a certain psychic boyfriend) had kept her back at the station.

"Jule!" Her father greeted her, and they pulled into a hug.

"Sorry for being so late," she apologized. "Lassiter piled all his paperwork on me at the last second."

"I'm just glad you came," her dad assured. "I wasn't sure you going to show."

"Hey, whether or not I saw you, you didn't miss any of my moments," Juliet said, "so I won't be missing yours."


	2. Say it Like You Mean it

Juliet O'Hara was always prepared. She was never late, very efficient, and packed everything the week before a trip. This preparation did not exclude talking. Whenever she was going to speak in front of people, Juliet practiced in front of a mirror first, whether it was her fifth grade play or testifying in court. Embarrassingly enough, she also did this for the three important words to tell her psychic boyfriend.

"I love you," she tried again, very seriously. No, it didn't have any feeling to it.

'Say it like you mean it!' She told herself. 'You do love him, don't you?'

She did, so why couldn't she say it?

"I...love...you." Juliet spaced out the words, trying to push the meaning into them. It didn't work.

"Ugh!" The petite blonde plopped herself down on the bed in frustration. Why couldn't she just say it?

"Watcha doing Jules?" Shawn appeared in the doorway. He was here to pick her up for their date. Juliet must have been so distracted she hadn't hear him come in.

She decided to try once more. This time Jules smiled, her heart filling as she said those three words.

"I love you."

Perfect.


	3. RIP Itsy Bitsy Spider

Gus had called it. He knew it would happen someday. Someday Lassie would take a life with his gun. He just hadn't guessed that it would happen in this particular way.

January 10th, 2012, approximately 1:30 PM. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet where all eating lunch at her desk that the boys had brought. Jerk chicken for the "psychic" and his Magic Head, and a salad for the detective. Shawn and Gus were in the middle of telling Jules about their time prospecting for oil in Henry's yard when they heard it.

"Um," Gus gulped, "was that gunfire?"

"Yes, yes it was," Shawn answered.

Juliet gasped. "That came from the file room! Carlton was just going down there to get some paperwork!"

With that three rushed downstairs to find Lassie with his gun in hand, a hole in the wall he was facing. The Head Detective bent down and picked something up, presenting what was left of the shot arachnid to a gaping Shawn, Gus, and Juliet.

"Got him."

Okay, so Lassiter hadn't killed a person that day, but Gus still counted it as a life. And after all, everyone knew he had been just warming up with the spider.


	4. A Cold Wind Freaking Blows

At first it didn't occur to six year old Juliet O'Hara that anything in particular could have woken her up at three a.m.. She had not been sleeping well all week, after all, not since Sunday night. There had been shouting from downstairs: Mommy and Daddy fighting as they often did, but that time was different. That time Daddy had just walked out, and Mommy had said soon afterward that he wasn't coming back. But he couldn't just leave, Juliet didn't want him to go! She hated goodbyes.

There was something that had woken her after all, Juliet decided. The chill of a cold breeze brushing through the sheets made her shiver. It was the window, which was open just a crack, although Juliet was almost positive it had been closed when she went to bed. Blinking sleepily, the little girl swung her legs onto the floor and flipped on the light switch. Before she got a chance to open the window, however, Juliet noticed something she hadn't been able to see before in the dark. A stuffed toy elephant stood on her nightstand. Curiously, Juliet examined it, opening the small card attached:

 _To: My precious Jule_

 _From: Daddy_


	5. Taco Tuesday

"Tater tots?" Juliet asked, staring down at the dish in front of her. "You guys dragged me over here on my break for tater tots?"

"Not just any tater tots," Shawn explained, "tater tots on Tater Tot Tuesday."

"Isn't it called Taco Tuesday?"

"I've heard it both ways."

"It was Tomato Soup Tuesday in grade school," Gus piped in, "I literally gave my lunch money to Jimmy Nickles on that day."

"It was like melted rubber mixed with urine," Shawn agreed.

Juliet made a disgusted face. That didn't sound very appetizing.

Her boyfriend had turned his attention back to the current Tuesday delicacy, and started to wolf his down. "Mmm, Jules, you really gotta try these."

"I'll pass; I don't really like tater tots. They're extremely fattening."

Shawn gasped. "How could you not like tater tots?"

Juliet shrugged. "They're really not that good."

"I cannot believe you just said that, Jules!" Shawn exclaimed, gaping. "That's it, we're over!" He turned away as if he couldn't bare to look at her, mock breakup in full swing.

"Well it is still Tuesday," Juliet said, trying to hide her smile.

"So?"

"So we could get tacos instead."

Shawn grinned. "I love you again."


	6. Do You Want to Play a Game?

"Shoots and Ladders?"

"No."

"Life?"

"No."

"Cranium?"

"No."

Shawn sighed as his six year old daughter, Millie, declined every game he suggested. "Well, I'm at a loss here, Mills. What do you want to play?"

"Hmm…" Millie contemplated this carefully, as if it was one of the most important decisions of her life. "Oh! I know! What about one of the games Grandpa Henry plays with me? Like 'How Many Hats'!"

"No way. That game is a killer of the soul. How about Boggle?"

"I think it's okay if she plays that, Shawn," Juliet chimed in. "Millie, close your eyes."

She obeyed, much to Shawn's protests.

"Jules!" he exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

She just shrugged.

"It's two against one, Daddy," Millie pointed out. "You have to play."

Shawn just grumbled.

"There are no hats in the room," Juliet observed, "so how many toys?"

Millie concentrated, looking more than a little like her father as she did so. "Five. My dolly, Will's truck," (If her little brother hadn't been with Gus and his son, he would have been playing too.) "and Daddy's DS, X-box, and Kurt Smith doll."

"Action figure," Shawn corrected, but he was smiling proudly.


	7. There's Somebody at the Door

He knows where the key is, obviously. It's not under the doormat, but in, stuck through the clever little hole on the bottom. One doesn't just stealthily stake out a house without knowing these these things, of course. One also doesn't do so without finding out the basic schedule of their victim. For instance, she should be done with her shower soon, and with the boyfriend always hassling his detective partner on Tuesdays, she's all alone. The perfect time to make a move.

So, with the key he cleverly found, he opens the door without knocking, and as expected she cannot hear him because of the running water. He waits a bit, taking in what he's only seen from the outside through windows: the sickeningly inviting warmth of a living room right by the front door, and pineapples that are strangely strewn everywhere.

She comes out of the shower in only a bathrobe, wringing out her wet blonde curls, and he smiles slyly. It is so sweet how oblivious she is of his existence in the house as she waltzes around during her nightly routine. Approaching with his pistol in hand, he swings at her, and Juliet O'Hara blacks out.


End file.
